


Still The One

by XOXO1Direction



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, Love, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-10
Updated: 2013-07-09
Packaged: 2017-12-14 14:29:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 12,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/837934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XOXO1Direction/pseuds/XOXO1Direction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carter hasn't seen her brother Liam or any of the boys for six months, but a lot of things have changed...<br/>"That was six months ago Carter," he said.<br/>"I don't care Zayn! A lot has happened in six months. You broke my heart and I built a wall around it again. I thought you loved me. I thought we had something special, but I guess I was wrong, huh?"<br/>Read to find out what happens! :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Six months ago was the last time I spoke to my brother Liam. Yes, the Laim Payne from One Direction is my brother. Six months ago was the last time I saw the boys. Six months ago was also the last time I saw my ex Zayn Malik. Yes, Zayn and I dated. We dated for five months. Two months into our relationship I found out I was one month pregnant, but I never told Zayn, or any of the boys. Only my parents know. We ended our relationship in August. I was four months pregnant. What ended our relationship you ask? Well... he kissed her. He kissed Perrie. He told me he loved me. I did the stupidest thing possible. I believed him. I fell for him fast. When I saw him kiss her, my heart broke. No, my heart didn't break into a million pieces it shattered into a million pieces. Very very slowly my heart is healing. To make things even better, note my sarcasm! My parents told Liam that I'm going to living with him and the lads. My parents want me to tell the boys most importantly Liam and Zayn that I have a baby. Liam will find out at the airport when I show up with Sophia. I don't think I want Zayn to ever find out. I'm moving from Wolverhampton to London...YAY!... NOT!

Right now I'm packing because in the morning at 10 am Sophia and I are flying to London. Liam is going to pick me up, well... us up at the airport. I fianlly finished packing all of our belongings. I looked at the clock and it's already midnight. A few more hours until I see my brother again, and a few more hours until I see the boy who still has my heart and the guy I have a baby with. Even though I should and want to hate Zayn I can't, because I still love him. Liam knows I still love him. Wen I see Zayn tomorrow I'm going to be heart broken. 

I still talk to all of the boys except Zayn of course. When I left, Zayn only tried to contact me twice. All of the other boys told me he had a girlfriend. His girlfriend is Perrie the girl he kissed when we were dating. My heart broke when I found that out. I'm not mad he has a girlfriend (okay, maybe a little) I'm just mad his girlfriend is Perrie, the girl he cheated on me with. It's twelve thirty I'm going to go to bed. I have to get up at 9 to go the the airport. 

9 am the next morning

I woke up to my cell phone buzzing indicating I had that I had a new text message. I looked at my phone and saw it was a message from Liam it said: "Can't wait to see you in a few hours. Xx 

I messaged him back saying: Can't wait to see you either!. Xx 

I got in the shower. After I was done I got dressed and into Sophia's room changed her and brought her downstairs. "Good morning Carter," mom and dad said to me. 

"Morning." I said back. My mom took Sophia from me so I could eat. She feed her, and cleaned her up. I sure was going to miss this. We ate breakfast in silence. After I finished eating I went up to my room got all of mine and Sophia's suitcases and brought them down to the car. By the time I was done with that we were already to go. I took Sophia from my mom, walked to the car, and put her in her car seat. "You're going to meet your uncle Liam soon" I cooed to her. I got into the back seat with her and my parents came out and got into the car. The ride to the sirport was scilent. Many thoughts were running through my head. How will Liam take the news to finding out he's an uncle? How will the boys react? Will I tell Zayn? Most importantly how will Zayn react when he finds out about Sophia?

We pulled up to the airport. I got out of the car and then took Sophia out. My parents got out and took our bags out. We walked into the airport, and we waited until our flight was called. Five minutes later a women on the intercom announced that we had to get on the plane. " By mom and dad" I whispered so my tears wouldn't fall. "Bye," they both said. They kissed my forehead and then they kissed Sophia's. Sophia and I had out luggage checked in and boarded the plane. Our flight is two and a half hours. Might as well sleep. I strapped Sophia in. She was already asleep. I sat down, buckled up, closed my eyes, and let the darkness consume me. 

In London airport:

I got off the airplane with Sophia still sleeping in her carrier. I very nervous... What will Liam think? I look around the airport for Liam. I was looking for a good 6 minutes and them I spotted him. He looked like he was looking around for me. He spotted me.. this is it he is finally going to meet his niece. "Carter, I've missed you so much!!!"

"I've missed you to Li!" I said. He looked down... "Carter who is that," he asked? 

"Liam, don't get mad, please? This is your niece Sophia." He was silent. He just stared at me. Finally he asked the question I was waiting for him to ask. "Who's is it?"

"I-I-It's Zayn's." He just stared at me in shock. He stopped staring at me took my bags and started walking out of the airport. I followed him. he put my luggage in the car and I put Sophia in, then he took me in his arms and hugged me. " Why didn't you tell me? I could have been there to help you and so could have the rest of the boys."

" I didn't want you to worry. Zayn and I were over and you guys were getting ready for tour," I said.

" We still could have helped you. Remember Cater I'm always going to be here for you no matter what. I'm always going to be your big brother." I gave him a big hug. We got in the car, "Come on let's go to your new home, then we can go and buy Sophia the things she needs." Liam looked at Sophia he smiled, then kissed her forehead. I guess everything will be alright ater all. Well lets just see how everyone else takes it. Most importantly how will Zayn take it?


	2. Chapter 2

We were driving in the car on the way to the house, Liam was asking everything there is to know about Sophia. After Liam asked me trillions of questions he asked me a question that I really didn't even know the answer to. 

"Are you going to tell Zayn he has a daughter?"

"I don't know Liam. I mean I know Sophia needs to know her dad, and Zayn needs to know he has a child. It's just... I don't think I can talk to him or even look at him."

"Carter, I know you haven't seen or talked to him since the break up, but I think it's best for you to talk to him and sort everything out." As Liam said that we pulled up to the house. We got out of the car and I said, " I don't think I can do that Li."

"Why can't you do that Carter?" 

"Liam you know why I can't. You know what he did to me. You know he cheated on me with Perrie. Now he is dating her. Liam, you know I still love him." At this point I was crying. Liam walked over to me and wiped my tears. 

"Carter I know you still love him, He still loves you too."

"Liam, stop, he doesn't love me. If he loved me he wouldn't be dating Perrie."

"Carter..." I cut him off

"Liam, can you just drop it? I'm done talking about him with you. No, you know what I'm done talking about him in general." I got Sophia out of the car. She wasn't asleep anymore. She was looking up at me with her big brown eyes. She has Zayn's eyes. Zayn's gorgeous brown eyes. No,Carter you need to stop thinking about him. He broke your heart STOP! Liam broke me out of my thoughts, "Let's go get settle in, okay?"

"Okay," Liam grabbed the bags from the car. We walked inside. No one was home thank god! The house was huge.

"Okay, I'm going to give you a tour."

"Okay!"

"This the kitchen, next in the theater room, the game room. Let's go upstairs. This is Niall and Zayn's room, next is Harry and Louis room, and this is my room, which you'll be staying in. Each of the rooms have a bathroom connected to it. There's a guest room, which is right next to ours that can be Sophia's."

"Liam, you don't have to do that."

"No, it's fine. How about you unpack and I'll go buy a crib for Sophia." I put Sophia down and gave him a hug. 

"Thanks Li. You know your the best big brother that a girl could ever have!" He smiled at me and kissed my forehead.

"And did you know your the best little sister a guy could have?" I smiled at him and kissed his cheek. "Alright I'm going to go buy Sophia somethings." He said.

" Liam, you don't have to do that. A crib is all she needs."

"No, I'm her uncle and I'm going to spoil her. Call me if you need anything. I'll be back in a little bit, bye."

"Bye." I picked Sophia's carrier up and put it on the bed. I picked up the bags from the floor and started to unpack them. I put my clothes in the drawers and closet. I picked up Sophia's carrier and her bags. I went into her room and put all of her clothes and other things away. After I was done with that it was 3;30. I heard the door open and then close down stairs. "Carter I'm home." Laim yelled. I heard him come up the stairs. "Hey, how are my two favorite girls"

"We're good, but tried."

"I'll go put Sophia's crib together, then she can take a nap. I also bought her clothes, diapers, a changing table, formula, wipes, and toys."

"Wow Liam! You sure know how to spoil your niece." I told him

"Yeah, I do! I'll be back be back. I'm going to put her crib together." 

1 hour later:

 

Liam came into the, " Carter everything is set up. Sophia can take a nap now." I took her our of her carrier and went into her room. When I walked into her room, everything was set up. I walked over to her crib and put her in it. As soon as she was put down she closed her eyes and was asleep.

"I guess she's really tired." Liam said. 

"Yeah, she usually naps at 1:30, but we weren't here yet."

Oh, the boys are supposed to be back after 6 then around 7:30 were going to go out to dinner, okay?"

"Okay, I'm going to go take a nap. I'm exhausted."

"Alright sleep well." He kissed my forehead. We both walked out of Sophia's room. He walked down stairs, and I walked into our room. I put on more comfortable clothes. I laid down, closed my eyes, and let sleep take over me. 

I woke up at six. I went to Sophia's room to check on her. She was awake in her crib making noises. I picked her up. "Hi baby girl. What are you doing?" I cooed to her. Down stairs I heard voices. I walked out of Sophia's room with her in my arms and walked down the stairs. I walked into the kitchen and saw Luis, Liam, Harry, and Niall. When they heard me, they turned around. They didn't even say a word they just stared at me in shock. 

"Hey, Carter how are you? Oh I'm fine thanks for asking." I said sarcastically. "Hello Earth to Louis, Harry, and Niall!"

"Carter, we've missed you!" Niall finally spoke.

"I've missed you guys too!"

"Who's this little cutie?" Harry asked.

"Umm... this is Sophia m-m-my daughter." There eyes got huge and stared at me in shock again.

"Carter, who's the father?" Louis asked. I looked up at my three best friends. My eyes began to water. "Zayn's the father," I croaked. The first one to react was Niall. H ecame and gave me a hug. Harry and Louis did too.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Louis asked.

"The reasons are obvious as to why I didn't tell you!"

"We could have been there to help you!" Harry said. 

"Does Zayn know," Naill asked?

I shook my head no. "Please just drop it I don't wan to talk about him."

Well you're going to have to some day, Carter," Liam said.

"Yeah, well not today!" It was silent after that. Then the boys started asking questions about Sophia.

"How old is she," Harry asked?

"A month old."

"Damn! You look fit for someone who just had a baby a month ago."

"Thanks Hazza." I blushed.They asked plenty of questions like liam did earlier.The boys went to get ready for dinner at 6:30. Liam came down stairs a few minutes later.

"I can take Sophia from you while you get ready.

"Thanks Li." I gave him Sophia. "She likes when you move around and talk to her." I smiled at him, went up stairs and got changed. I put on a teal tank top, a pencil skirt, I put flats on, and a little makeup. I also curled my hair. I went back down stairs and found Harry holding Sophia. "She likes you," I told him.

"All kids like me," he said.

"Yeah, sure. I'll take her now. I have to feed her." He handed me back Sophia. I was in the kitchen making her bottle. I was holding her with one hand. The door bell rang. Her bottle was done. I came out of the kitchen. "Who was at the door," I asked while looking down at Sophia. Everyone was silent. I looked up and met those big brown eyes I haven't seen in months.

"Zayn..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment and let me know what you think!! :)


	3. Chapter 3

I can't believe he's here. The guy I haven't seen in six months. The guy who broke my heart. The guy who still has my heart. The guy I still have feelings for. The guy who I have a baby with.

"Carter, is that you," Zayn asked? I couldn't move, I couldn't speak, and I felt like I couldn't breath. "Carter, give me Sophia. You're going to drop her." Laim said. I gave Sophia to Liam. Zayn walked closer. He tried to put his hand on my cheek to caress it, but I pushed it away. Tears were forming in my eyes.

"Carter, I'm..."

"Save it Zayn," I finally had the courage to speak. I pushed past him, walked tot he door, and opened it. "Oh, and Zayn," I said?.

"Yeah.." he replied sadly.

"Congratulations, you have a baby, and her name is Sophia," I said, but could barely get out because of the tears pouring down my face. I looked back at him. His face was as shocked as the rest of the boys were. I turned around and went out the door. I ignored the shouts of my name and continued to run. I didn't know where I was going, but I couldn't be there any longer and look at him.

Zayn's P.O.V

I have a daughter. A baby... OMG! All these thoughts ran through my mind. Why didn't she tell me? Oh, wait I know it's because you cheated on her you ass hole. I'm so stupid!

"I'm going to so after her," I told the lads.

"Zayn, just give her time to cool off." Niall said.

"Do you wanna hold your daughter," Liam asked? I nodded my head yes. "Meet your daughter Sophia," he said. He placed her in my arms. She looked up at me with her big brown eyes. She has my eyes. She has a cute little nose that is just like her moms. I'm so stupid. I screwed everything up with Carter. While I was holding Sophia, she started to get fussy. She started crying. She wouldn't stop. "I hope Carter comes back soon. I have no idea what to do," I said. I'm going to be a great dad... not.

Carter's P.O.V

I've been gone for about a good 15 minutes. I should really go back. I was walking back home and it started to rain. Great just my luck.

I finally found my way home. It took 15 minutes to get back. I opened the door and walked in. It was quiet. I walked into the kitchen. You'll never guess what i saw!? Yep, that's right, Perrie Edwards is holding my baby! "What the fuck do you think you're doing?!" I yelled at her. She turned around,

"Zayn said I could hold her," she said.

"Yeah, well Zayn hasn't been around for much of her life, so he doesn't get to say anything regarding my child."

"You mean 'our' child." he said smirking. I walked over to Perrie and took Sophia from her.

"You may have helped create her, but I've been there since day one taking care of her, so no she isn't our daughter. She's my 

daughter. I said with tears coming out of my eyes. Before he said another word I turned around and brought Sophia up to her room. I sat down in the rocking chair and rocked her back and forth. "I'm sorry you daddy isn't the man I thought he was." I told her busting into tears. "I should be mad at your daddy, but I can't soph... I love him." I told her.

"Carter, come on were going to dinner," Liam said outside my door. I wiped my tears and fixed my make up like nothing happened. I put Sophia in her carrier and walked down stairs. Dinner should be interesting...

We arrived at Nando's. I remember whenever I was always hungry Zayn and I would come here. Stop thinking about him Carter. I remember when ever I was always hungary Zayn and I would come here. Stop thinking about him Cater. I took Sophia out of the car. We walked into Nando's. I sat by Liam and put Sophia in the other chair next to me. Harry sat on the other side of Sophia. Zayn sat in front of me... great! Perrie sat next to him. I don't know why she came. The waitress came over to take our orders. She looked over to me.

"Hi sweetheart, what would you like?"

"Hi, I would like..." I got cut off by someone else ordering for me.

"She'll have an iced tea and the Peri Peri Chicken," Zayn said. Everyone at the table stopped what they were doing and looked at Zayn. It was pretty awkward after that. Everyone started conversation. I just sat there and was quiet. The food came a little while after. While I was eating Sophia started crying. I took her out of her carrier and held her. She wan not crying, but screaming now.

"I'll be back," I told everyone.

"Where are you going," Liam asked?

"I'm going to go outside and walk around with Sophia to calm her down."

"Okay," he said. I got up and went outside. I walked up and down the street a few times. Sophia started to calm down. As I was outside Nando's bouncing Sophia around to keep her calm I heard a voice say my name. I looked to my right and saw Zayn, but he was on the phone.

"I don't know what to do mom! I want to talk to Carter. I want to help her with Sophia, but she won't let me," he said. After I heard him say that I felt a little bad for yelling at him earlier. I went back into Nando's. A few minutes after I came in Zayn came in. I started eating again. Someone said, "I'll hold Sophia while you eat." It was Zayn.

"It's okay I was just going to put her back in her carrier," I told him.

"Okay," he said sadly. I felt bad.

"Zayn..." He looked up at me. " You can feed her if you want."

"Sure," he said. I got up and walked over to Zayn. I gave him Sophia. I went and got her bottle from her bag and gave it to him. He started to feed her. I went and sat back down.

After I was finished eating I looked over at Zayn and Sophia. He was making funny faces at her and she was giggling. He looked like he would be such a good father. Maybe I should give him a chance to prove it. Should I?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think! Please comment!! :)


	4. Chapter 4

Carter's P.O.V

I've been here for a week now and things have been going alright. Everyone loves Sophia. Everyone love holding her and taking care of her. Well almost everyone. When Sophia and I first got here Zayn was an asshole, but later that night he was being the father that I wnted Sophia to have. Now, Zayn is back to being an asshole. He makes it so hard to live here and try to be civil with him.

Right now I'm in my room on my laptop and Sophia is in her room sleeping. Everyone else is downstairs. Later tonight we're going to have a movie night. Danielle and Eleanor are going to come over later. I'm so excited! I feel like I haven't seen them in forever. Perrie was going to be here as well. UGH!! I heard Sophia start to cry. I shut my laptop, took it off my lap, and put it on my bed. I got up from my bed and went to Sophia's room. When I got to her door she wasn't crying anymore. I opened her door and Zayn was holding her. He looked back at me. 

"Sorry, I heard her crying, and I was in the hallway, so I just decided to check on her." Zayn said. 

"It's fine, thanks," I said I walked closer to him and I looked at Sohpia. She was looking up at Zayn and smiling. "You know she likes you," I told him.

"Really how do you know?" He asked.

" She is smiling at you. When she smiles at people she likes them," I told him. He just smiled. 

"Carter I..."

"Can we not do this right now, Zayn? Please? Everything right now is going fine and I can't.."

"Then when can we Carter? When can we talk about this? When you leave without telling anyone and come back again?" He said I had tears in my eyes. He looked at me and he had tears too. "Carter.."

"Stop Zayn. How come every time things are going fine between us you end up ruining it?" I asked him. He didn't say anything. He just stood there. I took Sophia from him and started to walk back to my room. Zayn grabbed my arm and turned me around. "Zayn what are you doing?" I asked him. He didn't answer instead he brought his head closer to mine and he brought his lips closer to me. I could feel him breathing on my lips. He looked into my eyes and back at my lips. Then the next thing I know he is kissing me and I was kissing him back. Sophia started making noise. If Sophia didn't make any noise I would have continued kissing him. The tears in my eyes came down and I couldn't control them. Zayn looked at me. "Why did you do that?" I asked him. He just stared at me. I turned back around and started to walk back to my room again.

"Wait, Carter..." Zayn said. I turned around and looked at him. "I'm sorry," he said. I turned back around.

"Whatever Zayn," I walked out of Sophia's room and into my room. I closed and locked the door. I layed Sophia down on the bed and layed down next to her. I just let the tears fall. Why did he have to go and kiss me? Why did he have to make things more complicated then they already are? Why does he make me hate him, but love him at the same time? Why does he have to be the boy I fell in love and still am in love with? 

Zayn's P.O.V

Carter walked out of the room. Why is it that every time things are going good for me I have to screw them up? I walked by Carter's room and I heard her sniffles. She was crying. I caused her to cry. I went downstairs. 

"What was all that yelling upstairs?" Liam asked. 

"It was nothing," I snapped at him. I went by the door put my shoes on and went out for a walk. I just need to clear my head. I need to figure things out. 

Carter's P.O.V

I heard two people coming up the stairs. I looked at the clock it was already seven at night. Someone knocked on my bedroom door. "Hold on, I'm coming," I said. I wiped my tear, got off my bed and pick Sophia up. I unlocked my door and opened it. When I opened it Eleanor and Danielle were standing there staring at Sophia sleeping in my arms. "Take a picture it will last longer." I told them

"What?" Danielle said,

"How?" asked Eleanor.

"Well, you see when two people love each other they.." I started to say.

"Oh shut up you know what I mean," Eleanor said. I started laughing. 

"This is Sophia," I told them.

"She is so cutee!" They both said. 

"Who's the father," Danielle asked? I looked at her and tears started to form. Gosh I've been crying to much lately. 

"Carter, what's wrong," Eleanor asked?

"Nothing, Sophia is Zayn's," I told them. They looked at me in shock. "Can you stop staring at me like that?" 

"Sorry," they said.

"Carter, Danielle, and Eleanor we're staring the movie in 15 minutes." Liam yelled to us.

"Ok, be down in a minute," I yelled back. "Let's go downstairs. I have to feed Sophia and then put her to bed." We walked down stairs and I walked into the kitchen. Perrie and Zayn were in there. I completely ignored them and went to get Sophia her bottle. I made her bottle and fed her. After she was done I cleaned up. "I'm going to go put Sophia to bed I'll be down in a minutes." I went into her room and put her in her crib. There was a knock on the door and I turned to see who it was. It was Zayn.

"What do you want," I asked him?

"I want to say good night to my daughter, if thats alright with you," he snapped at me.

"Not if you're going to have that attitude you're not. Why do you have to be such an asshole," I asked him.

"I'm not being an asshole. Why are you being such a bitch?" He said. I looked at him and tears were in my eyes.

"Carter.."

"Save it, say good night to your daughter, then leave." I told him.

He went to Sophia's crib, gave her a kiss on her forehead, and said good night. He walked toward the door and left. The tears fell from my eyes. Why do I let him do this to me? I wiped me eyes, gave Sophia a kiss on her head and went downstairs. Everyone was sitting and the only spot left was next to Zayn and Perrie... GREAT! I sighed and went to sit down. They were all snuggled up and Perrie was giggling silently. I couldn't take it anymore.

"Anyone want anything to drink or eat?" I asked.

"Yeah, popcorn please and water?" Niall said.

"Anyone else," I asked.

"No, we're good," they said.

I got the popcorn down and put it in the microwave. I got Niall his water and my self a drink. I heard someone come into the kitchen. I turned around and it was Zayn. 

"Carter, look, about earlier I'm sorry. I didn't mean it." He said.

"It doesn't matter anymore..."

"Yeah it does Carter, because I.." The microwave went off and it made us jump. "Carter.."

"Can you give these to Niall for me. Thanks. Tell everyone I went to bed." I told him. I went up stairs, into my room, and fell on my bed. Tears poured out of my eyes. Tonight was the night I cried my self to sleep. 

Zayn's P.O.V

I walked back into the movie room. 

"Where's Carter," They asked.

"Oh. she was tired and went to bed." I told them, but they didn't believe me. I sat down next to Perrie. We were watching The Titanic. After the movie was over I walked Perrie out, then went upstairs. I walked into Sophia's room. She started to stir and cry a little. I picked her up. She opened her eyes and smiled up at me. She snuggled into me and closed her eyes again. I sat down in the rocking chair and rocked her back and forth. I started to sing to her and she fell asleep. I put her on my chest. I closed my eyes. I started to fall asleep. That night I fell asleep with my daughter on my chest, but I was missing something. Not something someone. I was missing the girl I loved. I was missing Carter.


	5. Chapter 5

Carter P.O.V

I woke up and went to go check on Sophia she wasn't in her crib. I ran downstairs she wasn't down there either. I started to panick. As I was about to call the cops Zayn walks in the door with Sophia.

"Where were you. I was having a panick attack. Don't ever do that again." I yelled at him.

"Sorry, she was fussing and wouldn't go back to sleep, so I took her out for a walk. I'm sorry." He said. I felt bad for yelling at him.

"It's fine. Just wake me up next time." I told him. It was quiet for awhile, then Zayn finally spoke.

"I don't want to fight with you anymore Carter... We have to try to be civil for Sophia. I know you hate for everything I put you tthrough, but I want us to go back to how thing used to be betweens us before very thing went wrong." he said

"I do too Zayn, but I don't think that's ever going to happen. You've hurt me too much. My heart can't take it anymore." I told.

"That was six months ago Carter." he said.

"I don't care Zayn! A lot has happened in six months. You broke my heart and I built a wall around it again. I thought you loved me. I thought we had something special, but I guess I was wrong, huh?"

"Carter please give me another chance?" he pleaded. "I love you so much Carter please?" he said with tears coming Dow his face. I walked towards him and wipes his years.

" I love you too Zayn, but it also hurts too much to love you. Right now I think it's best that we're civil with each other. She needs her dad in her life Zayn. I want you to be in her life. I want her to have the guy I fell in love with. I want that guy to be her dad, but for some reason he's gone. I don't know what happened to him, but I hope he comes back soon." I said to him with tears running down my cheeks! He gave me Sophia and walked out the door.

"Zayn where are you going? Zayn come back it's raining." I yelled to him, but he kept going.

Zayn's P.O.V

I gave her Sophia an ran out the door.

" Zayn where are you going? Zayn come back it's raining" I heard her yell, but I kept running. I've hurt her so much. I hurt the girl I love. She's broken just like me. I need her. I want to raise our daughter together. I need to prove to her that I'm the guy I used to be. I need to get her back.

Carter's P.O.V

Zayn's been gone for hours. No one knows where he is. I want to be with him, but he's not the guy I fell in love with. I want that guy back, but he's changed too much. He needs to prove to me he's the same guy and prove that he's change. As I'm feeding Sophia the door opens and Zayn walks in. He has a lot of bags with him.

"Where did you go? You were worrying me." I said.

"I went and got Sophia things she needed." he said.

"Zayn you didn't have to do that." I said.

" Yes I did. I need to prove that I'm the same guy I was six months ago. I need to grow up and be here for my daughter, but most importantly I need to be here for you." he said.

"Zayn..."

"Carter I know you don't trust me right now, but I'm going to work on gaining your trust back. I need you Carter Payne and I'm going to do whatever it takes to get your heart back." he said.

" Zayn it's not possible to get my heart back." I said crying.

"Why not Carter?" he asked.

"Because you still have it, but 

you shattered it, and now it's in pieces," I told him and left the room. I can't believe I just said that to him. He's going to think he can get back with me easily. I can't trust him. It's true he still has my heart, but he's the one who broke it and now he's going to try to repair it. What did I get myself into?!?


	6. Chapter 6

Carter's P.O.V

Zayn said he was going to prove that he is the same person I fell in love with, but he's been spending all of his time with Perrie. 

Whenever Sophia sees Zayn she cries because she wants him to hold her, but he never does. Whenever I ask him if he wants to do thing with Sophia and I he always says 'maybe later I'm supposed to hang out with Perrie today' the later part never happens. He's supposed to show he's changing, but he's doing the opposite he's showing he is the same person who cheated on me.

Right now Sophia and I are in the move room watching a movie with Liam. Everyone else was somewhere is the house doing other things.

"So what's up with you and Zayn?" Liam asked.

"Nothing." I said.

"Carter what's wrong," he asked?

"It just he..." I started to say, but started crying.

"Carter, don't cry," He said. 

"I'm sorry, I just wish everything was back to the way it was. I wish he was still the Zayn I love." I told him.

"You really love him don't you," he asked?

"Yeah I do, but he's with Perrie, and he's changed too much. Li, when he cheated on me I've never felt so heart broken in my life. I still haven't fully recovered. I want things back to how they used to be, but we have Sophia. I don't regret having Sophia. I love her with all my heart, but she is a constant reminder that Zayn and I were once together. I want to be with him I really do. I want Zayn, Sophia and I to be a family. I want what ever girl wants. I want my prince charming and fairytale ending, but that's not going to happen!" I told him. He came over to me and hugged me.

"Carter, you shouldn't be telling me all this you should be telling Zayn."

"I can't tell him Liam. He will just break my heart again."

"Your heart is breaking just by watching him and Perrie together. Carter I hate seeing you like this. You love him and I know he loves you too. Give me Sophia and go tell him how you feel." He said. He took Sophia from me. He pulled me up and pulled my up the stairs to Zayn's room. "Go get him baby sis." he said smiling. Before I went in there he gave me a hug.

Liam went back downstairs with Sophia. I knocked on Zayn's door. 

"Come in,"he said. I walked in and he looked up from his phone. "Hey Carter, what's up?" he asked?

"Can we talk," I asked?

"I would love to, but I have to meet up with Perri." He said

"Zayn, we really need to talk." I said.

"We can talk when I get back." he said. He started to walk out the door.

"Zayn... I love you." He stopped and looked back at me. Tears were pouring down my face. "If you walk out that door and go to Perrie we're done for good, because I want to be a family. I want you, Sophia, and I to be a family. I want you to be my prince charming and I want to have a fairytale ending with you! Please don't go Zayn." I said

"I'm sorry Carter.... I can't..." he said. Then the only person I will ever love walked out of the door and out of my life. He left me there crying. I layed down on his bed and cried. I pulled his pillow close to me. It smelled like him. The door opened and Liam walked in.

"Carter, what happened?" Liam asked. 

"I told him I loved him and he left." I said sobbing. He didn't say anything he just came and picked me up off his bed and carried me to my room. He set me on my bed and layed next to me. He wrapped his arms around me and I turned around and put my hear in his chest. He just rubbed my back and let me cry. 

"I'm so sorry Carter. I know he loves you. I don't know whats wrong with him." He said.

"I don't care anymore. I hate him." I said crying. I started to get tired and my eyes got droopy. I fell asleep to the heartbeat of my brother.


	7. Chapter 7

Carter's P.O.V

Liam is watching Sophia for me. I decided to go out and shop with Eleanor Louis' girlfriend. I met her a few days ago and we clicked right away. we're heading to the mall. She knows what happened with Zayn and I. She knows about my past with him. She is trying to get me mind off him by taking me to the mall.

"Where do you want to go first," he asked?

"Home...." I said.

"Carter you needed to get out and stop thinking about Z..." she started to say, but I interrupted her.

"Please don't say his name," I said weakly. Hear,big his name breaks me even more. I haven't seen him since it happened. He hasn't come home in two days.

Sophia really misses him. As much as I want to keep her away form him I can't. He's her father and she needs to see her father.

"Come on let's go look at clothes." she said and pulled me towards some store. As we when we walked it the store I met light brown eyes. I looked at him. He has black short hair and his bangs are in his eye. He smiled at me. I looked away from him and blushed. I didn't notice where I was going and ran into Eleanor's back. She looked at me.

"Jesus Carter watch were you're go... Why are you blushing,"she asked. I looked away from her. I looked back to look at the guy again, but he wasn't there. Then someone spoke to me.

"Hi, I'm Blake." I looked 

up and it was the guy from earlier.

"Hi, I'm Carter." I said shyly.

"Hi Carter. Who is this?" he asked pointing to Eleanor. I pulled Eleanor 

towards me.

"This is my friend Eleanor. Eleanor this is Blake." they shook hands.

"I've never seen you around town before are you new," he asked?

"Yes I am I just moved here to live with my brother." I told him.

"Well since you're not from around here maybe I could show you around sometime." he said.

"Sure I'd like that," I told him.

"Do you have you're phone, so I can give you my number," he asked?

"Yeah, sure, I do. Do you have yours so I can give you my number as well," I asked?

"Sure." He gave me his phone I put my number in and took at picture of my self, so he'll remember who I am. He gave me back my phone and I gave him back his.

"So, I'll text you sometime and we can hang out." He said.

"Okay, see you later," I told him and Eleanor and I walked away.

"Awww you two are to cute!" she squealed.

"Oh, shut up. I just met him today." I told her. She laughed at me and we countinued to shop. We got home at about 5 P.M. When I got home I went to go check on Sophia and Liam. When I walked into Sophia's room Liam wasn't with her Zayn was. I haven't seen him since I told him I loved him and he walked away. My eyes started to water. NO CARTER YOU AREN'T GOING TO CRY OVER HIM.

"Sorry, I just wanted to hold her," He said quietly. I dind't say anything. A few minutes later he put her back in her crib and walked out of her room without a single word to me. I went over to her crib and picked her up to fed her. I brought her down into the kitchen. Everyone was in the kitchen including him... I gave Carter Liam so I could get her bottle together. While her bottle was heating up my phone started ringing. I looked at the caller ID and it was Blake.

"Hi, Blake," I said. Everyone looked at me. I turned away.

"Hi, Carter I was wondering if you wanted to hang out tomorrow afternoon," he asked?

"Yeah, sure," I said.

"Cool! So I'll see you tomorrow afternoon then?"

"Yeah, see you tomorrow." I said. I hit the end call button and I turned back around to grab Sophia's bottle. Everyone was staring at me including Zayn.

"Who was that," Liam asked?

"Blake. Eleanor and I met him today while shopping. He's really sweet you would like him." I told Liam. I looked at Zayn and he looked furious. Time to make him jealous!

Zayn's P.O.V

"Hi, Blake," She said. Everyone looked at her and she turned away.

"Yeah, sure," she said. I wonder what their talking about.

"Yeah, see you tomorrow." I said. She hit the end call button and turned back around to grab Sophia's bottle. Everyone was staring at her even me.

"Who was that," Liam asked?

"Blake. Eleanor and I met him today while shopping. He's really sweet you would like him." she told Liam. She looked at ma and I looked furious. How can she go out with a guy the day after she tells me she loves me. I stormed of the room and went outside to smoke. I can't take it. Why would she do that? She would do that to get back at me for not telling her I loved her. I really do love her, but I'm not supposed to. She is just trying to make me jealous. Well you know what two can play that game!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think! :D


	8. Chapter 8

Carter's P.O.V

 

Today I'm going out with Blake. No one is home to watch Sophia. I have 30 minutes until I leave. Zayn is supposed to watch her, but her left to go out with Perrie. I've called him like ten times already. As I was calling him again he walked through the door. 

"Finally, you knew I was leaving at seven, so you come 30 minutes before I leave?"

"Sorry, I was busy." he said.

"What were you too busy fucking Perrie? Is that why you're later?" I yelled.

"No, actally I was visiting my grandmas grave because it's the anniversary of her death today." he said and now I felt really bad for yelling at him. 

"Zayn... I'm really sorry. I didn't know." I said feeling bad. 

"Whatever," he said coldly. 

"Zayn.. I'm serious I'm sorry."

"Just drop it Carter, he said. 

"So, I said I'm sorry and now you're going to be mad at me? I didn't know." I yelled. 

"Well now you know how it feels!" he yelled back.

"Yeah, I do." I said walking into another room

"Carter.."

"We need to stop fighting Zayn. We need to stop for Sophia. I know things between us aren't good, but we have to be civil. I know that I told you I love you, and I know you don't love me anymore..." I said quietly.

"Carter... stop saying I don't love you. I'm so fucking in love with you it hurts." He said coming closer to me.

"Then why did you say you didn't love me the other day? Why did you go to Perrie when I wanted you to choose me, but you chose her. I love you too, I really do, but you keep doing and choosing the wrong things Zayn!" I said

"I don't know why I said I didn't love you the other day, becasue I do, and when I heard you on the phone with Blake yesterday and I was furious. I couldn't stand to see you with another guy. Carter I need you please...

" I know Zayn I need you too and I was trying to make you jealous with Blake. I know that's a horrible thing to do, but..." he cut me off.

"I knew it! I knew you were trying to make me jealous!"

"How did you know that?" 

"Well Carter I know you're not the type of girl to tell someone you love them and then go out with some else the next day!" he said

"Yeah," I said blushing. Zayn came closer to me and put his hand under my chin and pushed my head up.

"Don't look down when you blush. You're cute when you do that." he said. I blushed even more. He moved his head closer to mine and his lips blushed mine. I could feel his breath on my lips. I did the last thing I thought I would do for a while. I kissed him on the lips. He kissed me back and this time I didn't care if anyone caught us. I didn't care about anything, but us. He pulled away.

"Why'd you stop," I asked him

"Well, I have to breath sometime." He said. I started blushing. I turned to looked at the time and I had five minutes before I had to leave. All of a sudden Zayn started kissing down my neck. I was trying to hold the moan back, but it came out. I felt him smirk on my neck. He trailed his lips all over my neck.

"Zaaaayn," I moaned. "I have to go. I have five minutes until I have to meet Blake." I said

"We can do it in five minutes." he said cheekily.

"Zayn I'm serious." I said

"So am I." He said and I slapped his arm. "Oww, why did you slap me?"

"Oh you big baby! Stop being dirty. I'm not doing anything with you until you break up with Perrie. I don't want her to go through what I went through with you." I said. He just looked at me. I looked at him confused "If you can't break up with her then I get it... I guess we were never meant to be huh?" I said then walked out the door. Sometimes I wonder how things would be if I never had Sophia and if I never met Zayn. I wonder what would have happened if I never feel in love with Zayn. One minute he wants to be with me and the next he doesn't. He confuses me!

 

Zayn's P.O.V

I shouldn't have just stared at her. I should have told her I would break up with Perrie. I'm so stupid I lost her again! Why do I keep pushing her away?

Tonight I'm taking care of Sophia. After Carter gets back I'm going to go talk to Perrie and break with her. I'm going to tell Carter I want to be with her because I really do. She's the love of my life, but I letting her slip through my fingers slowly and I have to stop that!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think!! :D


	9. Chapter 9

Carter's P.O.V

 

It's seven and I'm supposed to meet Blake at Starbucks. As I walk into Starbucks I spot him, but he isn't by himself. He was with another girl. He looked my way and smiled at me. He started walking over to me and the girl was following him.

"Hey, Carter this is Angie my grilfriend," he said. Wait... what? That's his girlfriend? He has a girlfriend? I just stared at him. 

"Carter, are you ok?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I said. Was he leading me on or was I just too focused on getting Zayn off my mind and making him jealous? Maybe him having a girlfriend is telling me something. Maybe it's telling me I should be with Zayn and give him another chance and be a family. 

We walked around town and they showed me the places they hang out and party at. Angie was really sweet. I could see us becoming friends. Angie and I exchanged numbers and we were going to hang out later in the week. 

I finally got home at 9:30. Zayn was watching T.V, when I walked in.

"Hey," he said

"Hi," I said back.

"How was your date," he asked?

"It wasn't a date. He has a girlfriend. It was just friends hanging out." I told him.

"Oh.. umm I gave Sophia a bath, gave her a bottle, and she went to bed about an hour ago." He said.

"Okay, thanks." I said and walked up to my room. I was getting ready for bed when someone knocked on my door. 

"Come in," I said. Zayn walked in. "What's up," I asked?

"Carter?"

"Yeah Zayn," I asked?

"Did you really mean it when you said if I break up with Carter that we can give us another go?" He asked.

"Yeah, I did Zayn." I said

"Just so you know I'm going over to Perrie's now and breaking uo with her." He said

"Zayn, don;t do it because I told you. Do it because you want to and because you're sure you want to be wit hem again. I want you to be sure this time and not make any mistakes again. I don't want my heart broken again. Please don't break it agin." I said quietly. He walked closer to me. 

"Carter, I promise I won't break your heart again. I love you and I love Sophia. I want you both in my life. I want to be a family," he said. I started tearing up after he said that. "Carter, don't cry," He said.

"I'm crying happy tears. You make me so happy," I said

"You make me happy too," he said he kissed my nose. " I'll be back in a little bit, okay" he said?

"Okay, Malik I'll be waiting." I said. He smiled at me and walked out the door. Hopefully he does break up with her because if her doesn't my heart will break more, but I don;t know if that's possible. 

Zayn's P.O.V

I knocked on Perrie's door and she opened it.

"Hey, babe." she said.

"Hey, umm Perrie we need to talk." I said. 

"Oaky, What is it?" I was silent. "Zayn you're scaring me what's wrong?" She asked.

"Perrie you're a great girl and everything, but I'm so sorry I can't be with you anymore because I..."

"You love Carter still." She said

"How did you know?" I asked

"Zayn, anyone would know if they looked at you." She said

"I'm so sorry," I said

"It's okay. You love her Zayn and I get that. Can we still be friends?" She asked

"Of course," I said smiling and giving her a hug.

"Go get your girl," she said and that's exactly what I did. I walked through the door of the flat and up to Carter's room. I knocked on the door.

"Come in," she said. I walked in and didn;t say anything to her instead I ran over to her bed, pulled her up and kissed her. She kissed me back.

"I broke up with Perrie." I said and she smiled at me. "Carter Payne will you go on a date with me tomorrow?' I asked

"I'd be delighted too," she said. I kissed her cheek.

"Good night," I said to her.

"Good night," she said. I walked out of her room and into mine. I changed into my pajamas. I layed in bed. My eyes got droopy. I feel asleep with a smile on my face. That night I dreamt of being a family with Carter and Sophia.


	10. Chapter 10

Carter's P.O.V

Tonight is mine and Zayn's date. To be honest I'm actually really nervous. I have no idea why. I mean we've gone on dates before, but this was different because he is trying to show me he's changed. We aren't dating yet, but if this work out well tonight, then maybe we'll get back together.

Liam and Danielle are watching Sophia tonight for Zayn and I. Zayn said to pack pajamas and clothes for the nest day because we aren't coming home. I've never left Sophia home with anymore before. It's going to be hard to leave her alone for the whole night.

It's five in the evening. Eleanor and Danielle are coming over in like twenty minutes to help me get ready. I went downstairs and found Zayn cuddling with Sophia.

"Aww look at my baby girl and her daddy," I said. Zayn turned to look at me. I smiled at him and he smiled back.

"I thought I would watch her until Louis and Liam get back from picking up Eleanor and Danielle, so you could get in the shower." he said.

"That's very thoughtful of you thanks." I said. Zayn got up and put Sophia in her play pen and he walked over to me.

"So, are you ready for our date tonight," he asked?

"Yes, are you," I asked back?

"Hell yeah!" he said and I giggled at him. "You know you're cute when you giggle." He told me. I started blushing. I looked him in the eye. He brought his face closer to mine. I could feel his breath on my mouth. He lips touched mine. I kissed him back. His hands are on my waist and my hands are traveling through his hair. I pushed him down on the couch. I broke the kiss and climbed on his lap so I was straddling him. My legs on either side of his hips. I kissed him again. His mouth traveling down my neck and back to my mouth. While were kissing we didn't hear the door open, but we heard everyone else...

"Damn guys save that for tonight." Eleanor said.

"Oh my god, not something I wanted to see. My best friend and little sister making out." Liam said.

"Oh shut up Liam you've seen it before." I said giggling.

"I've seen you guys kiss, but not full on make out." He said. I started blushing.

"Sorry," I said. I went and pick up Sophia.

"Carter,can I talk to you in the kitchen,"Liam asked?

"Sure," I said. I followed him into the kitchen, while holding Sophia

"What do you need Liam." I said?

"Carter, I want you to be careful. I don't want you to get your heart broken again. Please just be careful." He said.

"Liam, I promise I will be careful. You don't have to worry." I told him. He gave me a hug. I walked back out to where everyone was.

"Alright let's go get you ready," Danielle said. We walked up stairs and Eleanor started picking out my outfit and Danielle started doing my hair and make up. By the time we were finished it was time for me to go. I walked downstairs and Zayn was waiting for me. He looked up towards me and smiled. As I got to the bottom of the stairs he took my hand and pulled me to him.

"You look absolutely breath taking," he whispered in my ear. I blushed. We walked outside with our fingers intertwined.

"Where are we going," I asked.

"It's a surprise he said? We're walking there by the way it's not that far," he said.

"Okay," I said to him. The walk was silent, but it was a nice silence. I noticed we were at the park we would always come to when we were dating. This was the placed he asked me out. I looked aroung and there was a picnic set up. Zayn pulled me towards the blanket. He sat down on the blanket and pulled me down between his legs. I leaned on his chest.

"I made spaghetti," He said.

"You remembered my favorite!" I said. He laughed. We talk about random things and laughed while eating. After we were done eating I leaned on his chest. His hands were wrapped around my waist. My hands layed on his and were intertwined with them. We were looking up at the stars.

"They're so beautiful," I said

"Yeah, they are, but they aren't anything compared to you," he said.

"You're so cheesy," I told him. He just laughed at me. I started yawning.

"Are you tired?" He asked.

"Yeah," I said.

"Come on let's go to the hotel I booked ofr us," he said. We walked hand in hand to the hotel. We got there and we went into the elevator. We got up to the floor and walked towards our room. He opened the door.

"You're bags are in the room. I'll let you get dressed into your pajamas first." He said. I walked into the room and got dressed. I came out and Zayn went into the room and a few minutes later. He walked over to me.

"I had a great time tonight Carter," He said

"So did I," I said

"Carter...I love you. Can we please try being together again," he asked? I smiled at him

"Yes, but I want to take things slow. I love you too, Zayn," I told him.

"Slow is fine with me as long as I have you. That's all that matters," He said. I yawned again.

"Let's go to bed," he said. I shook my head yes. We walked into the room. We both climed on the bed. He kissed my lips, them pulled me closer to him. His hands were around my waist.

"Goodnight Zayn, I love you," I said

"Goodnight Carter, I love you too," he said. That night I fell asleep in the arms of my boyfriend and the father of my daughter, Zayn Malik.


	11. Chapter 11

Carter's P.O.V

I woke up and Zayn had his arms wrapped around my waist still. My head was still on his chest. I could hear his slow heartbeat thumping. He started to stir. I moved up so I could kiss his cheek. I kissed his cheek then moved my lips down to his neck and kissed him there. I went back up and kissed the corner of his mouth. He started to smile and I knew he was up. I kissed down his neck and back up.

I was about to kiss his mouth, but instead he rolled over so he was on top of me. His hands were on my waist.

"Good morning beautiful," he said and smiled.

"Good morning to you too, handsome." I said smiling back. He kissed my cheek, the trailed his lips to my neck. He went right to my soft spot. He started to suck my neck. I was holding in the my moan.

"Zayn-n-n st-to-op," I told him. He just laughed. He stopped and looked into my eye. He brought his head down. In put my hands behind his head and interlocked them. He kissed my lips and I kissed him back. We were kissing and my phone interrupted us. I pulled away from him an he groaned. I giggled at him. He kept pulling my waist, so I shouldn't get my phone.

"Zayn stop. It could be Liam or Danielle." I said. He let me go. I looked at the caller ID and it was Liam I answered it.

"Hey, Li what's up."

"Something wrong with Sophia. She won't stop crying. I've tried walking with her, changing her, feeding her, and giving her a bath. Nothing is working." he said.

"Okay, we're on our way home." I told him worried. I hung up the phone and didn't say a word. Something could be wrong with my baby. The though of that broke my heart and I started crying.

"Carter, babe what wrong," Zayn asked.

"Liam said something wrong with Sophia. She won't stop crying and he's tried everything." I sobbed.

"Babe it's okay. When we get home we can take her to the doctor to find out of something is wrong, okay." he said. I shook my head yes. I started packing my clothes. He came behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist. I turned around and cried silently into his chest.

"Everything going to be fine. I'll be there with you." he said reassuringly. I just nodded my head and hugged him. He kissed my forehead.

"I love you Carter."

"I love you, too, Zayn."

1 hour later:

 

We finally pulled up to the loft. We got out of the car and I ran into the house. I opened the door, ran up the stairs and went into Sophia's room. Liam was rocking Sophia back and forth. She was screaming.

"Hey Li." I said.

"Hey," he said back. He got up and handed me Sophia. She was still screaming. I tried rocking her back and forth, but that didn't work. I felt her head and it was really warm.

"Liam can you get me the thermometer," I asked him?

"Yeah, sure," he said. He left to get the thermometer. Zayn walked in her room right after Liam left. I looked up at him.

"Liam went to get me the thermometer. I felt her head and it's really warm." I told him. Liam came back with the thermometer.

"Thanks Li. Zayn can you hold her when I take her temperature," I asked him. He shook his head yes. I handed Zayn Sophia and took her temperature. It beeped and I looked at it. It was at 102. Zayn looked at it too.

"I'll go call the doctor," he said. A few minutes later he came back. "The doctor said to come in. Let's go," he said. I put Sophia's coat on and put her in the car in her car seat. We got to the Doctor's.

"Hi, I'm doctor Smith." The doctor said. "What seems to be going on with Sophia," he asked?

"She has a high fever and hasn't stopped crying," I said

"Okay, well let's have a look at her and then we can tell you want's wrong," he said. The doctor checked Sophia.

"Sophia had an ear infection. We will give you ear drops and medicine. You have to give it to her two times a day for ten days, then she should feel better," he said.

"Alright thank you Doctor Smith." Zayn said. We got back into the car. We pulled up to the house. When we got into the house we went up to Sophia's room. I put her on the changing table and Zayn gave her her medicine. After he gave her the medicine I put her in her crib. I was standing by the side of her crib. Zayn came behind me and put his arms around my waist. I leaned my head on his shoulder.

"She going to be fine," he said. I tuned and looked at him. He hands were still on my waist.

"I knoe, but I'm her mom and I worry about her," I said. I turned back around and looked back at Sophia. Her eyes were closing.

"I guess someone was really tired," I said. Zayn giggled.

"Come one let's let her sleep. She's exhausted," he said. He grabbed my hands and pulled me out of Sophia's room. We walked into his room. He layed down on his bed and pulled me down next to him. He kissed my lips.

"Let's start from where we left off this morning," he said.

"You're so horny," I said to him. He just smiled, and started kissing down my neck. He stopped kissing my lips and put his hands at the bottom of my shirt. He waited for my approval to take it off. I shook my head yes and he pulled my shirt over my head and threw it to the floor. He took his shirt off and threw it on the floor as well. He pressed his body against mine, and kissed me again. He kept kissing me and undid his pants and mine. We didn't get very far because someone came into the room.

"OMG! I'M SORRY I SHOULD HAVE KNOCKED," Eleanor said. I blushed red.

"Eleanor, what do you want," I asked?

"We're going to watch a movie and we wondering if you two wanted to join us, but I can see you're busy, so I';; just go back downstairs." She said.

"No, it's fine. We're coming," I told her. She walked out and Zayn groaned.

"Every time," he said and I giggled. We put our shirts back on and walked hand in hand downstairs. Everyone was just staring at us and laughing.

"What are you all staring and laughing at," I asked?

"You should've fixed you're hair before you came down here. It looks like sex hair." Harry said laughing. I blushed and looked down in embarrassment.

"Shut up guys," Zayn said. We walked over to the couch and sat down. He pulled me into his lap. I got tired half way through the movie and almost fell asleep until I felt someone lift me up, and I opened my eyes to see who it was. It was Zayn. He put me down on his bed. He changed into pajamas. I got up and changed too. I layed back down on the bed and Zayn joined me.

"Goodnight babe I love you," he said kissing my forehead.

"Goodnight Zayn, I love you too," I said kissing his cheek. I put my head on his chest and fell asleep to his steady heartbeat.


	12. Chapter 12

Carter's P.O.V

 

Sophia is two an a half months old now. Today Zayn is taking Sophia and I to see his family. I've seen Zayn's family plenty of times. His family is so sweet. This is the first time they are meeting Sophia. Zayn hasn't even told them he has a daughter yet. I hope they take it well. 

I finished packing everything last night. Zayn is putting everything in the car. We are staying with his parents for two weeks. I was getting Sophia ready and Zayn came up.

"Everything's in the car and ready to go," he said.

"Alright, let me just finish getting her ready then we can go," I said to him. Five minutes later I was done getting her ready, Zayn took her and put her in the car. I gave everyone a hug goodbye. Once I was in the car Zayn started driving. The car ride to this house was nice. Sophia made little baby sounds. Zayn held my hand or put his hand on my thigh. We pulled up to his house four hours later. I was nervous. Zayn got out of the car, but I didn't.

"Carter, babe, what wrong," he asked me?

"Zayn, what if you're parents are mad? What if they hate me because I kept her from you for so long," I asked?

"Carter, they could never hate you. They love you like their own daughter. Now stop being ridiculous and get out of the car to help me." He said. I sighed and got out of he car. He got our bags out and I got Sophia out. We started walking towards the door. Zayn opened the door. 

"Mom, dad I'm home," he said. He put the bags down by the door. I was still holding Sophia. He took Sophia from he and he held my hand. We walked further into his house. As we were walking into the living room his mom came downstairs. She looked at Zayn, then me, and then Sophia. She walked sown the last step.

"Zayn, I'm gald you're home," She said.

"So, am I," he said. We walked into the living room and sat down.

"Carter, it's so nice to see you again. It's been so long. How are you?" She said.

"It's nice to see you too. I've been good." I told her. She looke at Sophia.

"That's Sophia. She's my daughter," I told.

"She is precious. Who's the father?" She asked.

"Well, mom that's what we came to tell you. Sophia is mine and Carters." I told her. She looked back and forth between us. 

"What? When did this happen,"she asked?

"You know how Carter and I broke up. She found out she was pregnant, and she came back six months later to live with us. I found out about Sophia a few weeks ago." He told her.

"Do you want to hold her," I asked? She shook her head yes, and had tears in her eyes. Zayn handed her Sophia. 

"She looks like both of you so much," she said. I smiled at her.

"Where are dad and the girls," Zayn asked.

"They're visiting you're aunt. They're not going to be here until after you leave." She said. She looked at us and smiled. Zayn was behind me and had his arms wrapped around my waist. He had his chin on my shoulder. 

"Are you two back together," she asked?

"Yes, we are, but we're taking things slow," I said. She smiled at us. I'm glad she was so accepting to Sophia.

Zayn's P.O.V

 

My mom was very accepting of Sophia. She was happy Carter and I were back together. We were all in the kitchen and Sophia started getting fussy and tired.

"Zayn's old crib and everything he had as a baby is in the basement. We can bring it up and put it in the guest room." She said to Carter.

"Thanks," Carter said to her. I went down and brought everything up to my room. I came back down into the kitchen. Sophia fell asleep in Carter's arms. My mom was cooking dinner for us. 

"Why don't you go put Sophia in her crib in the guest room. If you remember where it is," I said.

"Okay, and I do remember where it is. I'll be back," she said. I gave Sophia a kiss on her head and kissed Carter's lips. She went up stairs and put her down. While she was gone me and my mom talked about a lot.

"Zayn, you better not break her heart again, You two have a baby together now and you can't be doing what you want. You have to be responsible, and be there for them," she told me.

"I know mom. I don't plan on leaving anytime soon. I love them both so much," I said. She smiled at me and gave me a hug. "You're going to be such a great dad," she said.

"Thanks mom,"

Carter's P.O.V

I put Sophia down in the crib and walked back downstairs. Zayn and his mom were talking in the kitchen.

"Zayn, you better not break her heart again, You two have a baby together now and you can't be doing what you want. You have to be responsible, and be there for them," she told him.

"I know mom. I don't plan on leaving anytime soon. I love them both so much," he said. I smiled.I walked into the kitchen and kissed Zayn on the lips with so much passion.

"What was that for," he whispered in my ear.

"For being you. I heard what you're mom told you and what you said to her. We love you too." I whispered back in his ear. He smiled at me and kissed my lips. We had dinner with his mom. After dinner Zayn and I went in the living room and watch a movie. Hi mom came in.

"I'm supposed to go to a movie with my friend I haven't seen in years. I'll be back late, so don't wait up for me." She said.

"Okay," we said back. She walked out the door, and Zayn and I continued to watch the movie. A little while into the movie I felt Zayn kiss my neck. He went to my soft spot and started to suck. I turned around to face his. 

"What do you think you're doing Mr. Malik," I asked him?

"Nothing," he said. I straddled him. My legs on both of his sides. I kissed his cheek, then his neck, and the corner of his mouth. I trailed my kisses back down to his neck. I found his soft spot and started to suck. I started to grin into him. He started tensing up.

"Carter, don't start what you can't finish," he said. I smiled at him.

"Who says I can't finish what I started. We both know I can." I whispered into his ear seductively. I got up and walked up the stairs into his room. I went into the bathroom. I was getting undressed. I pulled my shirt over my head and took my pants off. I was left in my thong and bra. Zayn barged into the bathroom. He didn't say a word instead he came up to me and held my face between his hands and kissed me. My hands went around his neck. He moved his hands from my face to my hips. He lifted me up on the counter in the bathroom and I wrapped my legs around his waist. He lifted me off the counter. My hands and arms still around his neck and waist. His hands were on my butt for support. He opened the door to his bedroom. He didn't break the kiss at all. He layed me on the bed and kissed me all over. I took his shirt and pants off. The only clothing left between us was our undergarments. He put his hand behind me and looked at me in the eyes waiting for my approval go any further. I nodded my head yes. He unclasped my bra and took it off. He took off my thong and I took of his boxers. He got a condom and put it on. That night Zayn and I made love to each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you like it! Please comment and tell me what you think! :)


End file.
